Super Smash Bros. 6/Tails
Tails (テイルス Tails) is one of the main protagonists of the Sonic series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Tails is a fairly-balanced character. He's pretty quick and has a good amount of power. His true feat, though, is his tremendous jumping. Thanks to his two tails, Tails gains an extra 3rd jump which allows him to temporarily glide for two seconds, (similar to Pit, Meta Knight and Charizard in Brawl), only he can only move forward and cannot change directions. Also, thanks to his superior intellect with his gadgets and gizmos, Tails has a great amount of projectile range. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Tails punches with his right fist, then with his left fist, and finishes with a kick. * Side Tilt: Tails swipes his tails around. * Up Tilt: Tails curls into a ball and does a small jump. * Down Tilt: Tails does a low kick. * Dash Attack: Tails spins forward with his two tails slashing around. * Side Smash: Tails claps his hands forward. * Up Smash - Magic Hand: Tails points upward and a boxing glove attached to a spring pops out of the ground. * Down Smash: Tails spins his tails around in place. * Neutral Aerial: Tails spins in place then ends with a kick. * Forward Aerial: Tails swipes his tails in-front of himself mid-air. * Back Aerial: Tails spins his tails like a propeller behind himself, dealing multiple hits. Also, this move propels Tails forward. * Up Aerial: Tails does a somersault kick. * Down Aerial: Tails whips his tails diagonally underneath himself. * Grab: Tails grabs his opponent with his right hand. * Pummel: Tails knees the opponent with his left leg. * Forward Throw - Airlift: Tails carries the opponent through the air before throwing them forward afterwards. * Back Throw: Tails throws his opponent behind himself, then spins his tails at them. * Up Throw: Tails lets go of his opponent as a boxing glove attached to a spring slams his opponent into the air where they stood. * Down Throw: Tails slams his opponent to the ground, then Spin Dashes them off like Sonic's. * Neutral Special - Energy Ball Blaster: Tails' arm materializes into a little cannon, which shoots a ball of concentrated energy at his opponent. **'Custom 1 - Energy Shot:' Tails shoots a faster, smaller ball of energy which deals less damage. **'Custom 2 - Energy Overload:' Tails shoots a very large sphere of energy with much less range and speed but deals more damage. * Side Special - Dummy Ring Bomb: Tails throws a dummy ring with a delayed explosion after 3 seconds. **'Custom 1 - Dummy Ring Stun:' Instead of exploding, a dummy ring stuns the opponent. **'Custom 2 - Dummy Ring Barrage:' Tails sends out a barrage of dummy rings that explode with less range. * Up Special - Tails Tornado: Tails spins around, emitting a small tornado around him that propels him upwards. Enemies caught in the tornado will suffer some slight damage as Tails goes upwards (unless it is the very last hit of the tornado, which has some knockback). The player can move Tails to the left or to the right for the duration of the move. **'Custom 1 - Tails Twister:' Tails uses his two tails to fly upwards. After 3 seconds, however, Tails will get tired and falls to the ground. **'Custom 2 - Tails Tempest:' Tails does a very damaging tornado that gives little vertical height. * Down Special - Spin Dash: Tails curls up into a ball, performs a short hop and then starts rolling towards the opponent at a fast speed. **'Custom 1 - Spin Charge:' Tails charges his Spin Dash more by repeatedly pressing the button. It's slower and more controllable. **'Custom 2 - Spin Rush:' Tails rams into the most nearby object or opponent quickly and powerfully with a Spin Attack. * Final Smash - Mech Walker: Tails summons his "Cyclone" mech walker, which can fire energy balls with "A" and rockets with "B". Move around and jump as normally, including double jumping. Taunts * Up: Tails jumps and yells "Yes!" * Side: Tails waves at the screen. * Down: Tails does a star jump and exclaims "Yeah!" Idle Poses * Tails looks towards the screen and yawns. * Tails makes his gloves tighter. Cheer * Tails! Tails! Tails! Tails! On-Screen Appearance * Tails flies above the platform using his tails while waving and lands on the ground. Victory Poses * Tails jumps, gives a thumbs-up, and says "Hehe, leave it to me!" while striking a pose. * Tails builds a small robot, and begins playing with it. * Tails flies down from the top of the screen, and gives a thumbs up, saying, "All right!" Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWGg1AOtaPg (Victory - Sonic the Hedgehog) Losing Pose * Tails claps to the winner. Trophy Description Tails has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Tails This gentle-hearted little fox used to get bullied because of his two tails. Then one day he saw Sonic on West Side Island and decided to join him on his adventures. Now he's an expert mechanic and a partner Sonic can really rely on—he's come a long way since his timid, quiet beginnings! * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (SMD, 1992) * Sonic Heroes (GCN, 2004) Tails (Alt.) W.I.P. * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (SMD, 1992) * Sonic Heroes (GCN, 2004) Classic Mode: Gadgets and Gizmos Tails fights various characters who either are or use complex gadgets and technology. Costumes * Orange skin * Yellow skin * Red skin (Knuckles) * Purple skin * Brown skin * Blue skin (Sonic) * Black skin (Shadow) * Pink skin (Amy) Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Sonic The Hedgehog